disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel/Gallery
Images of Rapunzel from Tangled. External Galleries Promotional Images Tangled Character Promo 1.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 4.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 3.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 2.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 1.jpg Tangled 3.jpg Tangled DVD.jpg Before Ever After poster.png Tangled The Series art.jpeg Tangled TV official poster.jpg Queen for a Day DVD cover.jpg Tangled The Series promo.png Tangled TV banner.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Lady Tremaine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Photography - Rapunzel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x02 - A Pirate's Life - Photogrpahy - Lady Tremaine.png Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Photography - Victoria.jpg The Curse of Princess Ivy Poster.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Princess Party Premiere.png Tangled the series S2 Poster.jpg DP-Rapunzel-Flynn-Banner.jpeg Rapunzel Redesign 7.jpg Rapunzel and Eugene.jpg|Rapunzel is running with the Flynn Pointer Rapunzel.jpg|Pointer Rapunzel Rapunzel is free.png|Rapunzel's freedom Rapunzel and Pascal are playing hide and seek.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal are playing hide and seek Rapunzel is running from the tower.jpg|Rapunzel is jumping from the tower Disney tangled.jpg Rap and Flynn dance.jpg Rapunzel with basket.jpg characters.jpg Rapunzel-disney-princess.jpg rapunzelandpascal.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Tangled (manga).jpg Renders 3D Imagery Tangled - Rapunzel.jpg Punzel.png Rapunzel brush.jpg|Official promo Rapunzel brushing her hair Gothel.Rapunzel.jpg|Official art of Mother Gothel hugging Rapunzel Rapunzel & Flynn tangled.jpg|Art of Flynn tangled in Rapunzel's hair Rapunzel & Finn.jpg|Art of Rapunzel tangling Flynn in her hair Flynn and Rapunzel.jpg|Official promo of Rapunzel and Flynn Rapunzel and Flynn.png|Official promo of Rapunzel and Flynn with their weapons Rapunzel.jpg|Art of Rapunzel, Flynn and Pascal rapunzelpainting.jpg rapunzel 3d 01.png rapunzel 32 02.png Rapunzel1.jpg Flynn and Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Rapunzel 3D image.png|Rapunzel in Sofia the First 2D Imagery xmas rapunzel.png|Xmas Rapunzel image rapunzel.jpg TangledTV - Rapunzel promo.png|TV series appearance Rapunzel Dreaming promo.jpg Eugene and Rapunzel promo.png Tangled - Rapunzel.png Tangled - Rapunzel and Eugene.png Rapunzel and her Journal.jpg Rapunzel 05.JPG rapunzel (2).png Rapunzel Redesign 1.png Rapunzel 2.png Rapunzel with Maximus.png|Rapunzel with Maximus Rapunzel with tiara.png Rapunzel thinknig.png Rapunzel long hair (1).png rapunzel .png Rapunzel 2015.png Disney Princess Rapunzel 2015.png Rapunzel with lanterns.png rapunzel and max.png Rapunzel Swings.png Tangled.png Rapunzel Brushing her Hair.png flower haired Rapunzel.png Rapunzel and Maximus.png|Rapunzel with Maximus princess-2.png princess 1.png Dream big.png princess 2.png Disney-princess-rapunzel-2016.png look.jpg full.jpg Tangledprincessrapunzel.png Concept Art RapunzelFlynnSW.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn by Scott Watanabe RapunzelTowerCatsSW.jpg|An early Rapunzel with several feline friends. Art by Scott Watanabe RapunzelLibrarySW.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal pass the Kingdom Library. Art by Scott Watanabe RapunzelFlynnLibrarySW.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn in the library, by Scott Watanabe RapunzelShoeShopVY.jpg|Rapunzel looking into a shoemaker's shop, by Victoria Ying RapunzelDG.jpg|Rapunzel viewing the kingdom, by Dave Goetz RapunzelDC.jpg|Rapunzel by Dan Cooper RapunzelGothelJT.jpg|Rapunzel embracing Gothel, by Jeff Turley RapunzelFlynnJT.jpg|Rapunzel captures Flynn, by Jeff Turley RapunzelFlynnGuardPF.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn hide from the soldiers, by Paul Felix RapunzelMosaicPF.jpg|Rapunzel has an epiphany, by Paul Felix RapunzelGothelPF.jpg|Gothel attacks Rapunzel, by Paul Felix RapunzelHairDC.jpg|Rapunzel stretches her hair over the eaves, by Dan Cooper RapunzelTearsDC.jpg|Rapunzel crying over Flynn, by Dan Cooper RapunzelSketchCK.jpg|Rapunzel sketch by Claire Keane RapunzelPaintCK.jpg|Painting the walls, by Claire Keane RapunzelCK2.jpg|Early design by Claire Keane RapunzelLK.jpg|Early design by Lisa Keene RapunzelSwingLK.jpg|A piece inspired by "The Swing", by Lisa Keene RapunzelExpressionsGK.jpg|Rapunzel expressions by Glen Keane RapunzelBust.jpg|A bust model of Rapunzel rapunzel007.jpg rapunzel005.png RapunzelDesignGK.jpg|Rapunzel's final design by Glen Keane RapunzelStudiesGK.jpg|Rapunzel studies by Glen Keane RapunzelStudiesGK3.jpg|More Rapunzel studies by Glen Keane a Rapunzel2.jpg|a sketch of rapunzel as a kid Infinity Rapunzel process.jpg|Rapunzel Disney Infinity concept rapunzelandgothel.jpg|concept of Rapunzel and Mother Gothel by Bill Perkins Tangled concept 4.jpg|Rapunzel's tower by Lisa Keene Tangled concept 3.jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene Tangled concept.jpg|Rapunzel and Mother Gothel by Lisa Keene rap-fairy-by-face.jpg|Early Rapunzel concept art. rapunzel squirrel and girl.jpg|An early Rapunzel with a squirrel. rapunzel-concept-color-1.jpg|Early Rapunzel concept art. Tangled-The-Musical media.jpg Rapunzel Art by Claire Keane 3.jpg|Claire Keane Rapunzel Art by Claire Keane 2.jpg|Costume development by Claire Keane Rapunzel Art by Claire Keane 1.jpg|By Claire Keane, inspired by the paintings of Bouguereau and Rembrandt RBTI - Princess concept.jpg Rapunzel Calesthenics.jpg|''Tangled: The Series'' concept Rapunzel Hands concept.jpg|''Tangled: The Series'' hands concept Rapunzel Feet concept.jpg|''Tangled: The Series'' feet concept Rapunzel Calesthenics 2.jpg Pascal's Story concept 1.jpg|Little Rapunzel from "Pascal's Story" The Way of the Willow concept 2.jpg|Royal family portrait by Laura Price Queen for a Day concept 1.png Queen for a Day concept 2.png Tangled S2 concept 1.jpg Tangled S2 concept 2.jpg Tangled S2 concept 3.jpg Tangled S2 concept 5.png Tangled S2 concept 6.png Tangled S2 concept 7.png Tangled S2 concept 8.png Tangled S2 concept 9.png Tangled S2 concept 10.png Tangled S2 concept 11.png Tangled S2 concept 4.jpg Freebird concept 1.png|Bird form concept Printed Media Tangled - New Year's Party 1.jpg Tangled - New Year's Party 2.jpg Christmas Storybook Collection.jpg rapunzel-dp-essential-guide.jpg rapunzel-dp-ultimate-guide.jpg rapunzel-page-dp-essential-guide.jpg rapunzel-story-dp-ultimate-guide.jpg Rapunzel Story 1.JPG Rapunzel Story 2.JPG Rapunzel Story 3.JPG Rapunzel Story 5.JPG Rapunzel Story 6.JPG Rapunzel Story 7.JPG Rapunzel Story 8.JPG Rapunzel Story 9.JPG Rapunzel Story 10.JPG Rapunzel Story 11.JPG Rapunzel Story 12.JPG Rapunzel Story 13.JPG Rapunzel Story 14.JPG Rapunzel Story 15.JPG Rapunzel Story 16.JPG artoftangledjapanese.jpg|Japanese version of "The Art of Tangled" Sofia the First Japanese Magazine Cover.jpg|Disney Fan Magazine (Japanese Cover) Rapunzel in the Curse of Poison Ivy 3.png Rapunzel in the Curse of Poison Ivy 2.png Rapunzel in the Curse of Poison Ivy 1.png Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Strong Rapunzel book.jpg|"Tangled" book Rapunzel image.jpg Caderno Rapunzel.jpg Merida new look.jpg Coloring book.jpg Dazzling-Dreams-Parragon-Books.jpg christmas Rapunzel.jpg Before Ever After novel.jpg|''Before Ever After'' cover A day to remember.jpg Tales of Rapunzel 1 - Secrets Unlocked.jpg Tales of Rapunzel 2 - Opposites Attract.jpg Queen for a Day cover.jpg Tangled - My Secret Journel.jpg Tangled - Magical Adventures.jpg Tangled - Magical Sticker by numbers.jpg Tangled - Drawing and Dreaming.jpg Tangled - Art and Adventure.jpg Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon.png Rapunzel and the Vanishing Village.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 10.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 7.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 6.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 5.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 4.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 3.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 2.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 1.jpg Rapunzel_German_Cover.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances flynn rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn at Walt Disney World Rapunzel HKDL.jpg|Rapunzel posing for a photo at the Fantasyland Book Shoppe at Hong Kong Disneyland Rapunzel Card.jpeg|Rapunzel's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card Taylor-Swift-as-Rapunzel-disney-princess-33404813-560-415.jpg|Taylor Swift as Rapunzel in the Disney Dream Portrait Series RapunzelPrincessFairytalehall.png|Rapunzel as Featured in Princess Fairytale Hall in the Magic Kingdom RapunzelandFlynnRider.jpg Rapunzel at Disney Parks.jpg RapunzelwithFlynn.jpg Small World Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel in It's a Small World Video Games 190px-DisneyUniverse Rapunzel 72DPI 0.jpg|Rapunzel, Disney Universe Rapunzel mickey.png|Rapunzel meeting Mickey Mouse Rapunzel INFINITY.jpg|Rapunzel's concept art in Disney INFINITY Rapunzel Disney INFINITY Render.png|Rapunzel in Disney INFINITY Rapunzel and Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Rapunzel and Wreck-It Ralph Ft. Mr. Incredible and Sully Rapunzel DI Render.png Rapunzel Disney INFINITY Figurine.jpg Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg DMW Tangled lanterns .jpg EmojiBlitzRapunzel.png|Rapunzel's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel on the Tangled app icon Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Tangled.png|Rapunzel emoji on the 2nd Tangled app icon Rapunzel Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Rapunzel in Disney Magic Kingdoms Kingdom Hearts III 153.jpg|Rapunzel in Kingdom Hearts III Kingdom Hearts III 156.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 158.jpg Sora and Rapunzel KHIII.jpg|Rapunzel with Sora in Kingdom Hearts III KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Sora with Rapunzel and Flynn.jpg Merchandise Lp.jpg|Rapunzel with her friends as figures RapunzelACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Rapunzel Doll RapunzelDoll.png|Rapunzel Classic Doll Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Flynn Dolls.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Flynn Mug.jpg Rapunzel Sparkling Doll.jpg Rapunzel Sparkling doll 2013.jpg Rapunzel Designer Doll.jpg|Rapunzel Designer Doll Princess notebook.jpg DSF - Tangled - Rapunzel and Flynn in Chair.jpeg Disney Princess Dream Princess™ Rapunzel Doll.jpg Disney Princess Hair Play Rapunzel Doll.jpg Disney Princess Rapunzel and Horse.jpg DISNEY Princess Rapunzel's FLIP 'N SWITCH™ Castle.jpg Disney Princess Royal Slumber Party Ariel and Rapunzel Dolls.jpg Disney Princess ROYAL STYLE® Studio Playset.jpg Disney Princess SHIMMER STYLE Salon.jpg Disney Princess Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Royal Carriage.jpg DISNEY Princess Draw 'n Style Hair Rapunzel.jpg DISNEY Princess GLITTER 'N LIGHTS RAPUNZEL DOLL.jpg DISNEY Princess - Sparkling Princess Rapunzel Doll.jpg DSBrapunzel12.jpg DSRapunzelWed12.jpg DSRapCosS13.jpg DSRAPCostumeS14.jpg DSRapunzelCostumeS14.jpg DSRapWedding13.jpg RapunzelNecklace.jpg|Flower necklace Rapunzelpouch.jpg|Rapunzel pouch Compact mirror.jpg|Compact mirror rapunzelbracelet2.jpg|Rapunzel bracelet rapunzelbodymist.jpg|Body mist rapunzelhairbrush.jpg|Hair brush rapunzelphonecover.jpg|Phone cover rapunzelbracelet3.jpg|Felt bracelet rapunzelphonecover2.jpg|Phone cover rapunzelplushbag.jpg|Kawaii plush bag rapunzelstandingcard.jpg|Standing greeting card rapunzeljewelrypouch.jpg|Jewelry pouch rapunzelphotoalbum.jpg|Photo album rapunzelcalendarbook.jpg|Calendar book rapunzelstainedglassiphonecase.jpg|Stained glass iPhone case rapunzelledlamp.jpg|Flower lamp rapunzelclock.jpg|Clock rapunzelluggagecase.jpg uglyrapunzelbag:P.jpg rapunzelbag1.jpg rapunzeljacketfront.jpg rapunzelunibearsitycostume.jpg Rapunzel-snow-belle-and-mulan.jpg Hero Vs Villains Mystery Minis Exclusive wave.jpg Rapunzel Funko.jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Gothel Pascal Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday UK.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday US.jpg Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Rapunzel Art Deco Couture de Force Figurine.jpg Funko Pop NYCC Exclusive Angry Rapunzel and Pascal.jpg Rapunzel 2016 Funko.jpg Disney Animator's Collection Little Rapunzel Micro playset.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 17.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 11.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 10.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 9.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 6.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 5.jpg Rapunzeltsumtsum.jpg Tangled the Series - Spin ‘n Style Rapunzel.jpg Tangled the Series - Royal Proposal.jpg Tangled the Series - Musical Lights Rapunzel.jpg Tangled The Series Figurine Playset.jpg Tangled Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Rapunzel and Maximus Adventure Playset.jpg Rapunzel, Cassandra and Pascal ornament.jpg Nendoroid Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel Nendoroid Rapunzel Qposket 1.jpg|Qposket Figure Rapunzel Qposket 2.jpg 41156 Rapunzel’s Castle Bedroom.jpg 41157 Rapunzel’s Travelling Caravan.jpg Rapunzel Classic Travel Outfit Girls Costume.jpg|Rapunzel Classic Travel Outfit Girls Costume Disney Princess figures - Rapunzel.png Tangled the Series Royal Proposal.jpg Miscellaneous Rapunzel 297.jpg Blondie Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel's pet pony, Blondie rapunzelcoloringpage1.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage2.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage3.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage4.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage5.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage6.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage7.jpg DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Gothel.jpg Rapunzel Maquette .jpg Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg Disney Heroines by Bryon Howard.jpg Rapunzel flag.png Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries